Upadek Białego Wilka
by Busaku
Summary: Chcę, by to trwało, chcę cię przy mnie. Bo za każdym razem, gdy się dotykaliśmy Czułem spokój, Regis.


**Jak mogę to powiedzieć bez załamania się?****  
**

Trzy zęby wbite w ciało.

**Jak mogę to powiedzieć bez przejęcia się?**

Jeden młodzik.

**Jak mogę ubrać to w słowa?**

Jedna chwila.

Wiedźmin zakrzyczał z bólu, zgiął się, wbite w jego brzuch widły przeważyły go, a gdy upadł na kolana, same wysunęły się z ciała, upadły na bruk. Krew wylała się z pluskiem. Geralt chciał wstać. _Iść dalej. Podnieść się. Walczyć._ Zamiast tego, wiedźmin przewrócił się na bok.

Dźwięki nabrały pogłosu i echa. Geralt czuł się jakby miał głowę pod wodą. Obraz był niewyraźny, krzywy, zamazany. Po prostu... dziwny.

Widział jak w jego kierunku biegną z odsieczą Zoltan i Yarpen z toporami oraz Jaskier... z miotłą? Mimo sytuacji, na usta wiedźmina, cisnął się uśmiech. .

Krzyk.

Czuł jak ucieka z niego życie

_Krzycz._

Czy powinien?

_Chciał..._

**Jak? Kiedy to niemal za dużo dla mojej duszy?**

Głos zdławiła fala krwi.

Tak dużo szkarłatu...

Szkarłatu?

Zamazany wzrok nie pozwalał mu się skupić. Widział tylko kolorowe plamy. Geralt przymknął oczy.

******Czy nie potrafisz poczuć szybkiego bicia mego serca?**

Pamiętam_._

Ten pewny siebie _głos._

Oddech wiedźmina przyśpieszył. Geralt nabierał łapczywie powietrza przez usta.

_Pamiętał._

_Rozdzierający krzyk i huk pękających witraży._

**Ciągle słyszę twój głos, gdy śpisz obok mnie**

_Pamiętał._

_Dłonie rozjarzone niczym rozpalone żelazo._

**Ciągle czuję twój dotyk w moim śnie.**

_Pamiętał._

_Jego dłonie na swoim ciele._

******Bo za każdym razem, gdy się dotykaliśmy, ****  
****Doświadczałem tego uczucia.**

_Pamiętał._

_Stopioną kolumnę i bezkształtny bałwan._

****

**Chcę, by to trwało, chcę cię przy mnie.****  
****Bo za każdym razem, gdy się dotykaliśmy ****  
****Czułem spokój**

_Geralt pamiętał ból, kiedy przeleciał przez całą długość hali i z impetem walnął o ścianę.._

******Dobre i złe czasy, przeszliśmy przez nie wszystkie**

_Pamiętał, ich wszystkich._

_Wszystkich którzy dla niego polegli._

_Milva, Cahir, Angouleme i Regis._

******Podnosisz mnie, gdy upadam.**

_Pamiętał._

_Swoją rodzinę.  
_

_\- _**Geralt!**

_Ciri._

_Jego mała córeczka._

Zmęczony wiedźmin otworzył oczy.

Dziewczyna w pełnym galopie wpadła na plac. Było tu aż czarno od ludzi i dymu. Ciri zmierzała w sam ogień pożarów, tam, gdzie szalał mord. Skręciła w uliczkę w której wrzała walka. Krasnoludy i elfy zaciekle broniły zaimprowizowanej barykady. Ciri wrzasnęła, przywarła do końskiej szyi. Koń wzbił się i przeleciał nad barykadą niczym wielki, czarny ptak.

W oddali Yennefer szarpnęła głową, rozburzając czarne loki. Wyglądała jak wcielona furia, jak anioł zagłady, karzący anioł zagłady z ognistym mieczem.

_Piękne_.

To była ostatnia myśl wiedźmina nim zamknął oczy. 

Jego ciało było ociężałe.

Wszystko bolało.

Czuł krew w przebitych płucach.

Geralt zaczął kaszleć i charczeć.

Trząsł się i dygotał.

Było mu zimno.

Czuł na sobie ciepłe dłonie.

Ostatni raz. Tylko ten jeden.  
Pozwólcie mi zobaczyć ich ten ostatni raz.

Jakimś cudem, ociężałe powieki uniosły się, a oczom wiedźmina ukazały się zapłakane twarze pochylonych nad nim Ciri i Yennefer. - **G-geralt!**

Za czarnowłosą stał Jaskier, podtrzymujący na wpół omdlałą Triss.

**Nie chcę, by poznali tajemnice**

Zza ramion córki wystawały dwie czupryny. Czarna i brązowa. Yarpen i Zoltan.

******Nie chcę, by wiedzieli, jak cię kochałem**

Prześladowały go w snach.

Te czarne oczy wywiercające w jego duszy dziurę, kiedy słuchał ich z zaangażowaniem.

Te białe kły ukazujące jego prawdziwą naturę, gdy uśmiechał się, jadąc z nimi bok w bok.

Te sprawne dłonie na jego ciele, kiedy ich opatrywał.

******Nie sądzę, by to zrozumieli, nie**

Dwóch mężczyzn?

Wiedźmin zakochany w wampirze?

******Nie sądzę, by mnie zaakceptowali. **

Słyszał ich.

Szlochającą Triss i Yennefer.

Płaczącego Jaskra.

Złą Ciri.

Cichego, Yarpena i Zoltana.

Wiedźmin wyciągnął dłoń splamioną krwią ku niebu. Było dzisiaj bezchmurnie.

Pamiętał jak zabunkrowali się w jaskini przed śnieżycą.

Było zimno.

Tak bardzo zimno.

Wiedźmina przeszył dreszcz.

Okazało się, że Regis jest najmniej odporny na niskie temperatury.  
Pamiętał.

Jak się wszyscy przytulili pod stosem futer przy rozpalonym ognisku.

Geralt nigdy nie czuł się tak bezpiecznie jak wtedy. Mógłby tam zostać.

**Wybacz mi mą słabość, ale nie wiem dlaczego.****  
****Bez ciebie trudno jest przetrwać.****  
**

Biały Wilk wydał ostatnie tchnienie. 

\- **Witaj. **

**Geralt.**


End file.
